


No Rest for the Wicked

by angel_in_me



Series: Margo Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_me/pseuds/angel_in_me
Summary: Маргарита хотела по привычке отшутиться. Сказать, что всё в порядке. Она ведь коммандер Шепард. Она никогда не устаёт. Или, по крайней мере, в этом она пыталась убедить окружающих. Но это был Гаррус, и он знал её слишком хорошо.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Margo Shepard [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896784





	No Rest for the Wicked

Шепард выключила терминал связи и тихо выругалась себе под нос. Её терпение было на пределе. С тех пор, как Жнецы начали полноценное вторжение, она проводила в переговорной едва ли не столько же, сколько и на поле боя. Каждую минуту приходили отчёты о новых потерях, о колониях, которые перестали выходить на связь, о флотах, которым приходилось отступать, неся большие потери.

Они давали отпор Жнецам, но не могли их остановить, а лишь задерживали. И все вокруг искали её совета, внезапно вспомнив, что она предупреждала их всё это время.

Но она, чёрт возьми, всего лишь солдат, а не политик и не дипломат, о чём сильные мира сего, кажется, начали забывать. И эти бесконечные разговоры всё чаще вызывали у неё лишь головную боль.

— Опять надоедливые политики? — раздался сзади голос Гарруса.

Маргарита облокотилась на ограждение перед терминалом и покачала головой.

— Порой смотрю на них и так и хочется сказать… Теперь? Теперь вы готовы меня слушать? Где же вы были три года назад?

— Прятали головы в песке. Кажется, так звучит земное выражение?

Шепард тихо хмыкнула.

— Я бы сказала, что они прятали их в несколько ином месте, но этот вариант тоже подойдёт, — она обернулась к Гаррусу, который внимательно смотрел на неё.

— Ты выглядишь уставшей, — с толикой беспокойства заметил турианец.

Маргарита хотела по привычке отшутиться. Сказать, что всё в порядке. Она ведь коммандер Шепард. Она никогда не устаёт. Или, по крайней мере, в этом она пыталась убедить окружающих. Но это был Гаррус, и он знал её слишком хорошо. Да и она сама не хотела его обманывать.

— Отдых нынче — большая роскошь, — пожала она плечами. — Ты-то и сам не лучше. Или ты думаешь, что я не замечаю сколько времени ты проводишь за отчётами для примарха Виктуса?

— Но это не повод переводить тему и тем более не повод доводить себя до изнеможения, Марго — он подошёл к ней аккуратно провёл пальцем по её скуле.

— Я знаю… — она поникла, даже не пытаясь скрыть усталость за военной выправкой и маской авторитета. Она редко позволяла себе минуты слабости, но знала, что Гаррус не осудит. — Но всегда нужно сделать что-то ещё. Мы должны выиграть эту войну, — она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза. — Всё остальное может подождать.

— Но для этого тебе нужна свежая голова, — возразил Гаррус. — К тому же, ты не одна. Все на этом корабле готовы помочь тебе. А галактика может побороться без твоей помощи пару часов.

Маргарита задумалась и, казалось, готова была согласиться с Гаррусом, но тут по интеркому раздался голос Трейнор.

— Коммандер, адмирал Хаккет вышел на связь. Кажется, что-то срочное насчёт Цербера.

Маргарита тут же выпрямилась, в один момент став коммандером Шепардом, на которую равнялись, от которой ждали невозможного.

— Спасибо, Трейнор, — спокойно и уверенно сказала она. В её голосе не осталось ни намёка на усталость. — Я сейчас отвечу.

Гаррус, заметив эти изменения сделал шаг назад, понимая, что момент упущен.

— Похоже, галактика не может пождать, — невесело улыбнулась Шепард.

— Не буду мешать, коммандер, — турианец развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Гаррус, — окликнула его Шепард. Он обернулся. — Спасибо.

— Всегда пожалуйста, Шепард, — его мандибулы дёрнулись в турианском подобии ухмылки, и Гаррус направился в БИЦ.

Маргарита глубоко вздохнула и включила терминал.


End file.
